New Girl
by PottsXStark
Summary: My version of how Pepper is introduced into IMAA. The new girl in school is being targeted by the villains in Manhattan. Tony is the one who saves her from them but every time it seems to be getting harder for him to keep his secret from her. (Forgot to add there is also lots of zee pepperony here so come see what I have in store for yee XD)
1. Chapter 1

**(I grew impatient with the voting LOL so I made up the line up for the story ideas. But first BEFORE I start the ideas I made up this story which is something different eheheh I get bored with my other ideas if I don't type them at that moment sooo they are being pushed aside until I can gain my interest back. This is a new version on how Pepper came into IMAA and she's completely different as in not annoying or talkative just cute and sweet and less words XD and different clothes.)**

Tony was sitting next to Rhodey in front of the class when the teacher came in. "Class we have a new student she is a transfer" she said. The teacher signaled the student to come in. In came a redheaded girl wearing a white sleeveless a little bit see through shirt **(She was wearing a tank top under to blend)** it had a black breast pocket with jeans and converse. She clutched her arm as she walked in not looking at the class. "This is Patricia Potts" the teacher said. "Hey Patricia where did you get that top? the gap?" A blonde headed girl named Whitney asked. Everyone laughed. "Miss Stane that's enough" the teacher said.

"Patricia can you tell us what school you came from?" the teacher asked. "Um….Brooklyn Heights" she said nervously. "Psh prep" Whitney whispered to her friend. "Ah I hear that's a very competitive private school" the teacher said. Patricia nodded looking down at her feet still clutching her arm. "Well Miss Potts you can have a seat next to Anthony here he will help you with any questions you may have" the teacher said. Tony was looking down at his desk drawing blue print drafts. "Anthony!" the teacher yelled. Tony spiked his head up. "Uh yes Miss?" he asked. "You will be Patricia's guide!" she said. Tony took his first look at Patricia, he didn't know what to think except in his eyes she was really pretty to him.

"A-Alright" Tony said still looking at her. Patricia only took a glance at Tony then looked away shyly. "Please take a seat" the teacher said. She walked over to the desk and sat. She rarely asked any questions the whole time in class. After class she walked out taking out a paper from her book bag. She read it then looked around. Tony walked up to her. "Need some help?" he asked. "Um I guess….what do you do in free period?" she asked. Tony looked over at her schedule. "Oh cool you have the same free period as me" he said. "Come on I'll show you around in that case if you don't mind" he said. She shook her head then Tony started his tour. Half an hour later they were at the last section of the school. "And that's the art room" he said pointing to the door.

"Well I hoped you liked it um…..Patricia was it?" he asked. She nodded. "But you can call me Pepper…that's my middle name everyone calls me by" she said. "Pepper….that works cause Patricia sounds too proper" he said letting out a small chuckle. "Yeah everyone says that" she said making a small giggle. "Well let's go to the roof there's someone I want you to meet" he said. "Okay" she said following him up the stairs to the roof. Tony found Rhodey sitting on a crate reading a book. "Rhodes" Tony said. "Hey" Rhodey said looking up. "Pepper this is my best friend Rhodey, Rhodey you know Patricia but she likes to be called by her middle name Pepper" he said. Pepper gave him a small wave and mouthed the word hi. "Hey nice to meet you" Rhodey said.

"This is our usual spot we always hang out here so if you need us you can always check here" Tony said. "Okay" she said. Pepper looked around. "They actually let you up here?" she asked. "Yeah why?" Tony asked. "In my old school a lot of places were restricted especially the roof" she said. "Oh..." he said. "What other things didn't they let you do?" Rhodey asked curiously. "Well I couldn't dress like this I always had to wear a uniform um…oh if we didn't show up in full uniform they would send us home" she said. "That's crazy" he said. "Our shoes had to be black" she said. "No way!" Rhodey said. "Um...if we got a bad grade on anything they would make us learn the whole lesson again" she said. Tony looked at her like she was crazy. "Thank god you're out of that hell hole" Tony said. "I got used to it" she said. "Well this is your new home now you don't have to stick to those up tight rules" he said.

"I guess it would be a nice change except I don't know anything else except 'up tightness'" she said quoting Tony. "We'll teach you" he said. Tony glanced at his watch. "We only got ten minutes left then next is the last class of the day" he said. Pepper looked at her schedule again. "Looks like I have…music" she said. Tony looked over her shoulder. "Wow you have almost the same classes I have" he said. "Just first period you don't have with me" he said. "Oh cool looks like we'll see each other often" she said smiling. Tony started getting goose bumps and geeked out on her. He started giggling like a nerd. "Are you okay?" she asked giggling a bit. Tony quickly corrected himself. "Yup..I'm great" he said.

Rhodey started cracking up. "Shut it dude" Tony whispered to him. Pepper laughed. "You guys are funny" she said.

**(What did ya think? I like Pepper the way she is of course but you know it's fun to experiment with different personalities and appearances :P leave reviews I love reading them! Your opinion means a lot to me believe it or not!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper had just finished her first period class, she headed to her next class. "Hey Pepper" Tony said when he met her by the door. "Hey" she said. "Wanna sit together?" he asked. "Sure" Pepper said smiling. They chose a seat in the middle of the classroom, Tony was sitting in the middle of Pepper and Rhodey. The bell rang. "Class take out your textbooks and turn to chapter 6" the drama teacher said. Everyone did what they were told. "Pick a partner and I want you to review the short scene" she said. A girl immediately looked at Rhodey with the question look on her face. Rhodey nodded. "I see Rhodey picked his partner…..wanna do the scene together then?" Tony asked looking at Pepper.

"Alright then" she said. They pulled their seats together and started reading the short scene. "So I play Hector who is supposed to be a nobody" he said. "I play a pretty girl who's supposed to be the only one who notices Hector and falls for him" she said. Tony crossed his fingers while holding the book. "Please let it be a romantic scene, please let it be a romantic scene" he thought to himself. "Alright Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts please come up with your books" the teacher said. They did so. "Begin please" the teacher said. "Hector have you ever been in love or someone who has been in love with you?" Pepper asked as she glanced at the book. "I've loved but no one has ever returned that love" Tony said doing the same.

"Well what if I told you I loved you" she said. "With someone like you I'd be the happiest man on earth Rebecca" he said. "Well for now I can start by doing this…" she said. Pepper looked at the book. "Um it says I'm supposed to kiss his cheek? Do I go along with it?" she asked the teacher. The teacher nodded her head as she was sucked into the play. Pepper slowly got closer to Tony and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Oh bravo the emotion was beautiful even when you looked down at the book!" the teacher said clapping. Tony's cheeks turned red but at the same time he was thinking 'BOO-YA!' "Next pair, oh that was simply beautiful I'm going to give a class work grade for this" she said.

The others came up and finished their plays. Tony was sitting at his desk with his chin rested on his arms on top of the desk with a dazed happy look on his face. After class Rhodey walked up to Tony. "You only known her for a day and you get lip?! How do you do it" Rhodey said. Tony smiled and shrugged. "Must be my charm" Tony said. Rhodey playfully pushed him. "Yeah right" he said laughing. Pepper came out of the room talking to a brunette haired girl for a few minutes then walked over to Tony and Rhodey. "Hey guys" she said. "Hey, I see you are acquainted with Sarah?" Tony asked. "Yeah she's really nice" she said.

"Let's talk about this in the lunch room I'm starving!" Rhodey said. Tony and Pepper giggled then headed to the cafeteria. "Oh yesss we have pizza today" Rhodey said throwing his fists into the air. After they got their food they chose a table that was next to a window. "Pizza Wednesdays are rare" Rhodey said. Rhodey took his bite then instantly he looked like he just fell in love. "Wow he really likes that pizza" Pepper said giggling. "Pizza's his favorite" Tony said. "But look out that could become his new girlfriend" Tony said. They both laughed. Rhodey looked up at them. "We've been dating for two months thank you very much" he said taking another bite. "Woops spoke too soon!" Tony said. They laughed again. Whitney walked up to them with a friend. "Hey guys mind if we sit with you?" she asked. Rhodey looked at Tony.

"Sure" Tony said unsure of himself. "Great!" Whitney said sitting down next to him. Her friend sat next to Rhodey. "So Tony I was wondering if you wanted to um on Friday go to this concert I have tickets for" she asked wrapping her arm around his. "I'll think about it" he said. "Well let me know tomorrow" She said giving him a flirty gesture. Clearly Tony felt uncomfortable but Whitney just kept pushing him. Whitney looked over at Pepper who tried to keep to herself because she was afraid to stirrup anything. "So Pepper…what made you transfer here" Whitney asked. "Well I um…just felt like I had to change" Pepper said. "Oh I see" Whitney said. "I wonder if they would accept you back" Whitney said. She giggled with her friend. "Whitney I think it would be better if you left right now" Tony said.

"Why?" she asked. "Pepper feels uncomfortable" he said. "N-No I don't!" Pepper said. "You know what its fine I'll go" Whitney said getting up. "But that just means you WILL go to the concert with me" she said. She blew him a kiss then left with her friend. Tony groaned and rested his forehead on the table. "She's such a jerk to new people I'm sorry Pepper" Tony said removing his forehead and looking at her. "She's not a jerk its fine" she said. "You don't have to cover up for her you know that" he said. "I'm not and I mean it" she said. "It'll only get worse from here whenever she bothers you, you tell me" he said. "She doesn't bother me" she said. "Just in case…" he said. " Besides I'd rather not say anything because I really don't want to make anyone mad at me" she said. "They won't trust me" he said. "If you say so…" she said.

…

Pepper walked home from the store at seven. She was holding a bag that had a few ingredients in it. "It's pretty dark for it to be seven" she said. She heard a van coming her way but she just thought it was a car passing by in the streets until she heard it stop. She glanced behind her and saw two men wearing black and a white face mask with a black hat walking towards her. She looked at them suspiciously. "Is your last name Potts" one of them asked. "Yeah why?" she asked. "Get her!" the other said. Pepper quickly ran away after she heard him say that. "What's going on?" she said. They got on their van and chased her down. Pepper ran into a dead end alley. The van stopped and a few more men came out of it and ran towards her. She shielded herself from them until suddenly she felt herself being picked up and the next thing she knew she was flying. She saw what seemed like a red and yellow colored armor carrying her until she realized. "Iron Man?" she said. The man looked at her. "Pepper? Why was she being chased?" he thought as he realized it was Pepper he saved.

"Uh yes it is I Iron Man" he said. "Oh wow this is the first time I've ever seen you in person" she said. She looked down. "Oh we're flying…." She said making her arm grip around his neck tighter. "I hope you're not afraid of heights" he said. "A little but no worries I can handle it" she said. He ignored and lowered his altitude a bit. He cleared his throat. "Would you like me to drop you off at your home? Don't worry I got plenty of time" he said. "Alright…" she said. He dropped her off at her door step. "Thank you very much for saving me" she said. "Anytime and remember to stay out of trouble" he said. "Unfortunately trouble looks for me" she said. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "Oh it's just bad luck I guess" she said. He paused for a bit. "Well good night ma'am" he said then took off.

…

He landed in his armory and took off his armor. "How did it go Tony?" Rhodey asked. "I just saved Pepper…" Tony said. "Really?" Rhodey said. "She told me trouble looks for her" he said. "But why?" Rhodey asked. "I don't know…..I think I'm going to keep a close eye on that" Tony said.

**(Uh oh Pepper's in trouble…review please!)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon Pepper and Tony had each other for English class. "Hey Pepper we heard someone was chasing after you last night!" a girl said to Pepper. "Yeah but it's alright I was saved" Pepper said smiling. "By who?" the girl asked. "Well Iron man" she said. "Lucky I've never even seen him in person" the girl said. "Me either until yesterday" Pepper said. "So your first ever experience of seeing Iron man is being saved by him?! Man your luck is great!" the girl said. Pepper giggled. "Not really though" she said. "How come?" the girl asked. Pepper shrugged. "I don't really know people just find me as an easy target I guess" she said. Tony was tuned into their conversation. "Interesting" he said. The bell rang.

"Today you have your exam class" the teacher said handing out the papers. "You may begin as soon as you get it" she said. Everyone started once they got their papers. In the middle of the test they started to hear strange noises. "Do you hear that?" murmured some guy to another. "Class focus I shall see what it is" the teacher said. She opened the door and looked outside both ways. "Must be upstairs" she said. Suddenly they heard a loud boom which made everyone jump and start talking loudly. "Settle down class!" the teacher said. The fire alarm was pulled. "Everyone get into a single file l-line!" the teacher said as she was trampled by the students rushing to get out.

Everyone managed to get out except for some students which included Pepper and Tony. Pepper blanked out, she had forgotten how to get out so she picked a direction and ran in it. "Pepper!" Tony yelled running to her. Another loud boom sounded and a part of the upstairs collapsed right in front of Pepper. She fell down and crossed her arms in front of her face to shield herself. Tony couldn't reach her. He ran to the nearest evacuated class room and transformed into Iron man. He shot the chunks of the second floor to make his way to her. "Grab my hand!" he said. Pepper extended an arm and he grabbed her hand and pulled her up with her body off the ground. He held her levitating, he quickly looked for a route. He couldn't bust out of the school because Pepper could get hurt. "Dammit why is this school so complicated!" he said.

Something set on fire because Pepper was coughing from the smoke that filled the air. Tony looked at her. "Are you gonna be alright?" he asked. Pepper nodded and pointed to a classroom door. He flew to it and opened the door. The classroom was in shambles also but they didn't have time to find a classroom that was in an okay condition. Tony aimed his palm at the window and shot it, he quickly flew out of the school. He landed with her still coughing. "Should I take you to the hospital?" he asked. "I'm fine thank you" she said. Pepper had black smudges all over her body from the floor collapsing so close to her. Pepper looked back at the school and realized Tony could still be in there. "Hey I think my friend is still in there, he called out to me before you came" she said. "What's his name?" Iron man asked. "Ah Tony" she said. Tony tried to think up something. "Uhh the Stark boy?" he asked. "Yeah him" she said. "Oh I saw him run out of the school…trying to get help to go look for you" He said.

"He's so nice" Pepper said smiling. Tony cleared his throat. "Well Miss you should get back to your class" he said. "You know something…you seem familiar" she said. "O-Oh really?" Tony said in panic mode. "Yeah you remind me of someone but I can't figure out who" she said. "Oh well that's nice but um I really got to go…other people need my help right now" he said pointing to the city. "Oh I'm sorry and thank you again for saving me….twice" she said. "No problem it's what I do" he said. Pepper walked to the large group of students. Tony quickly went to a corner of the school to retract his armor and ran to the group. Pepper looked for Tony. "Pepper!" he yelled. She walked to the direction of the voice. "Tony?" she said. "Ah hey I'm glad you're alright" he said panting. "Are you hurt?" she asked. "No I ran outside to go get some help" he said. "Wait did you get hurt you have black stuff all over your face" he said. Pepper swiped her finger across her cheek and looked at the black on her finger. She quickly rubbed the rest off her face. "Well that's embarrassing ehehe" she said. "I wonder who did this" she said curiously. "Me too…." Tony said watching the burning school. Fire fighters arrived and immediately got to work. Some people were sent to the hospital and everyone was sent home and stayed until further notice. Pepper walked with Tony to her house.

Pepper was smiling. "What are you so happy about?" Tony asked smiling at her while walking with his hands in his pockets. "I was saved by Iron man two times!" she said. "And you're happy about it?" he asked. "Yes he's so cool!" she said. "Hmm…..what else do you think of him?" Tony asked smirking. "Well he sounds very manly and even though he has that armor on he seems like he could be muscular" she said. Tony glanced at her arm. Pepper stopped walking and Tony turned around. "So that's who he reminds me of…" she said. "Who?" he asked. "He reminds me of you!" she said. Tonys eyes widened. "Uhh" he said then cleared his throat. "I don't sound manly…" he said. "You two always clear your throat when you're nervous….." she said. "N-No we don't" he said. "You guys stutter too!" she said. "No we don't…." he said. "I gotta know who he is…" Pepper said walking again. "Hey listen forgot I had to meet Rhodey for something are you cool walking the rest of the way?" he asked. "Sure no problem" she said. "Later Pepper!" Tony said while running.

…

"RHOOOODDDEEEYY!" Tony yelled running into the armory. "What!" Rhodey said panicking as if something happened. "Pepper is really close to figuring out I'm Iron man!" he said. "Dude break the chain with her man it's too dangerous" Rhodey said. "But she's so nice…and pretty" Tony said smiling. "Pretty or not you can't let her find out! What if she tells someone!" Rhodey said. "You're right" Tony said disappointed. "You must avoid her as much as you can" he said. "I'll try" Tony said. Rhodey put his hands on Tonys shoulders. "You will avoid her" he said. Tony looked at Rhodeys hand. "Could you at least buy me some lunch?" he asked. Rhodey realized what he was doing. "Not funny…." Rhodey said taking his hands off his shoulders as Tony chuckled.

…

Few weeks passed and they were almost done repairing the school. Pepper was at a local café sitting at a table doing stuff in her phone while drinking coffee. Tony happened to go there clearly at the wrong time. He ordered two coffees for him and Rhodey when he noticed Pepper sitting there by the window. 'Remember to avoid her!' Tony remembered from Rhodey saying that. Tony got as far away from her as he could in the shop. "Two coffees for Tony" said an employee. Tony mouthed a curse word and slowly walked over to the man. Pepper looked up and saw him. "Oh hey" she said. "Hey there…Pepper" he said. "Haven't seen you in awhile" she said. "Has it been that long?" Tony said getting nervous. "Guess so, they said the school should be finished in a few days" she said. "That's great well I gotta go Rhodey gets really grumpy when he doesn't get his coffee" he said. Pepper giggled. "Alright see ya" she said.

Tony walked out of the shop looking glum. "This is lame…" he said. He walked through the doors of the armory and gave Rhodey his coffee. "Dude cant I just hang out with her a little I mean I feel really bad just trying to get away from her" he said. "Tony do you realize what you're saying? You will get caught if you hang out with her she's a smart girl, she came from that strict private school!" he said. "Lame…" Tony said. "It's just that I feel like I'm treating her like a disease" he said. "Just avoid her Tony it's for your own good" Rhodey said. "Fine…." Tony said disappointed.

**(What did you think? Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

School resumed few days later, Pepper was sitting next to a new friend in art class and Tony and Rhodey were sitting all the way on the other side of Pepper. "Class we are going to paint something I thought might be interesting" the teacher said. "I want you to paint the general emotion you've had the past few days" she said. "Express this emotion whether it's sad, happy, angry whatever it may be!" she said. Everyone had a large piece of paper in front of them, it was thick so the paint wouldn't go through and ruin the table. They grabbed their brushes and began to paint. "So what have you been feeling?" Pepper's friend asked.

"I don't know…I guess alone?" Pepper said. "Aw how come?" her friend asked. "Oh that's just my general emotion a lot of times I do feel that way but it's only because I choose to" she said. "But why?" her friend asked curiously. "It's hard to explain….let's just say it's for others protection" Pepper said. "But you hang out with Tony" she said. "Well it's different..." Pepper said. "So you like him?" her friend asked. "Oh no, no it's just" Pepper said. "Tell me later" her friend said winking. Tony sighed as he painted. "What's up?" Rhodey asked. Tony rested his cheek on his hand supported by his elbow. "You know what's up" Tony said sadly. "Remember what I told you" Rhodey said. "It's not fair this whole super secret hero thing is ruining my life" Tony whispered. "It's not man you just can't get too close to anyone"

Rhodey said. "So if I like someone it's forbidden?" Tony asked. "Well..." Rhodey said unsure of what to say. "Forget it" Tony said. "Why are you getting mad at me? I'm just trying to help you! You chose this life style and you have to stick with it now you can't just stop being who you are" Rhodey said.

Tony stood up from his seat. "Ma'am I need to talk to James in private outside it's a family issue" he said. The teacher nodded a little confused. Tony grabbed Rhodey and pulled him outside. "I'm through with Ironman if I can't be close to Pepper" Tony said. "Tony…..you need to think this through your just upset right now and you need to cool off" Rhodey said. "No I'm done I'm going to fake Ironman's death and that'll be it I will have a life again" Tony said. "Tony..." Rhodey said. "Rhodey don't you get it? I'm tired of being alone all I have is you ever since I was a kid I had no friends, I never went to school like a normal kid I felt weird" Tony said. Rhodey looked down. "Dude don't stop being who you are just because Pepper came into your life, tell her who you are and you go from there if you want but you can't just give up what makes up Tony Stark, Ironman is your life" he said. "Does the man make the suit? Or does the suit make the man?" Rhodey asked. Tony looked at him thinking. "You make your choice whether you want to keep the suit or not I'm not going to stop you from what you really want to do just remember my question that's all I ask" Rhodey said opening the door and heading back into class.

Tony leaned against the wall and slid down. "Does the man make the suit…..or does the suit make the man…." He said to himself.

….

For weeks Tony had been thinking about whether he should stay as Ironman or not and at the same time rescuing Pepper from villains that always seemed to target her. One evening Pepper was walking home from school late again. She had been studying at the library for a test. "My dad is going to kill me" she said sighing looking at her watch. What looked like a person to Pepper started walking in her direction. He revealed himself under the city lamp post, she looked at him confused because he didn't look human. "Hello Patricia" he said. "Um hi? Who are you?" she asked. He chuckled. "Such an innocent girl I'd hate to hurt you" he said holding up his whips. "What do you want and what are you?" Pepper asked taking a step back. "My name is Whiplash come with me and we will have no problems" he said. "Yeah right!" Pepper said running the other way with the physco chasing her on his hover board. "Why does this always happen to me?!" she said. Pepper stopped and turned around. "Listen here! I've had a pretty stressful week with a different guy chasing me every day so can you please come chase me another day?" she asked. "Silly girl you have no clue do you?" he asked. "No, no I don't" she said. "You are the daughter of the FBI agent and that means if we keep you hostage he will have to meet our demands" he said.

Pepper spotted something metal on the floor and kicked it to his chest and started running. "Just go away!" she yelled. Ironman had come just in time swooped Pepper off her feet and blasted off. "Hey there usual" he said. Pepper sighed. "I'm sorry this keeps happening" she said. "Not a problem" he said landing on a building. "I heard what he said about why you're always being chased" he said. "It's pretty messed up" she said. There was a few second pause. "I know this is probably gonna sound stupid but um….are you a robot or an actual human operating that suit?" she asked. "I'm human ma'am" he said. "And….do you have any connection to Tony Stark by any chance?" she asked. "Uhh no not at all" he said.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know" she said. Pepper sighed. "Something on your mind?" he asked. "I guess so but I'm not gonna lay my load on the table" she said. "It's alright you can tell me" he said. Pepper sat on the edge of the building with Ironman sitting Indian style on the floor in front of her. "Well….there's this guy I like and he's keeping secrets from me" she said. "Who is this guy?" he asked. Pepper smiled and giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked chuckling. "You two are so alike" she said. "I'm alike to who?" he asked. "You're just like Tony!" she said. "Uhh what a coincidence" he said. Pepper looked at him. "Does anyone know who you really are?" she asked. "Nope" he said. "You know you can tell me….I can keep a secret" she said. "Umm I don't know I'm uh..." he said getting nervous.

"Alright don't tell me but just know I'm a good secret keeper" she said. "Sooo could you tell me that guy you like?" he asked. "Show me your identity then!" she said. "Ugh you're hard to crack" he said. Pepper looked at her watch. "It's getting late" she said. "I'll take you home" he said. Pepper stood up along with Ironman. "Shall we?" he asked. Pepper extended her arms and he picked her up by the waist and flew to her home. He put her down right in front of her door. "Good night Pepper" he said. "Good nig- wait how did you know my name?" she asked. He cleared his throat. "Uhh I know you from my data base…." He said. Pepper looked at him suspiciously. "Good night…" she said.

**(Ohhh soo close! Almost got it for a second there. Review please :D) (P.S I know you probably caught a familiar line there "Does the man make the suit or does the suit make the man" yes I got that from the Iron man trailer and I love that phrase.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Oh finally I get to post the next chapter! Now before you read…can you guess what happens next? Hehehehe)**

Tony kept avoiding Pepper in school which wasn't a problem because she never approached him anymore. He hung out at the usual spot with Rhodey at free period. "So have you decided?"Rhodey asked. "No…." Tony said lying on the floor while playing with his pod. "Video games don't help you think" Rhodey said. "Well it helps me" Tony said making aggressive movements trying to shoot something in the game. "Just tell her and hope she doesn't tell anyone else because dude you have gone insane these past few weeks, I found your tooth brush again in the toilet this morning!" Rhodey said. "I've been on this game…" Tony said still sucked into the game. "That's why you need to fix this problem now so I don't have to keep buying you tooth brushes cause you seem to be missing the tooth brush holder which how do you not miss it?" Rhodey said. "Well don't put the tooth brush holder next to the toilet and as you can see I am occupied with my game here 24/7" Tony said.

Suddenly an alert popped up on the screen. Tony groaned and looked at Rhodey. "I'm not getting war machine" Rhodey said crossing his arms. Tony shot him a look then put on his armored backpack. "How about you wear my suit?" Tony asked. Rhodey pointed to the sky looking at Tony. "Can't help a friend out can you" Tony said transforming. "W-What?! Oh you did not just say that!" Rhodey said. "Later" Tony said taking off into the sky. "The nerve of that dude" Rhodey said leaving the roof. Tony flew over to a crime scene which was at a local police department. He landed then started asking an officer questions. "At first when I saw this guy holding up a gun at a few officers I was like this guy was really going to do this? At a police department?" he said. "Then we underestimated him…." He added. "What did he do?" Tony asked. "He managed to steal some files from one of our computers" the officer said. "Did you figure out what file he stole?" Tony asked.

"Well…we do but we don't know how he did it" the officer said. "What do you mean you don't know?" Tony asked. "The guy just stuck a USB into it then quickly took it out and dashed shooting a few officers" the officer said. "We saw it was a person's file" he said. "Who?" Tony asked. "Umm the daughter of one of our agents Patricia Pepper Potts" he said. Tony paused for a moment. "Everything alright? Do you know her?" the officer asked. "Um no uh listen I gotta go I'll be on the case" Tony said taking off headed to the armory. He retracted his armor while walking over to his computer and started searching. "Now who wants her this time…" he said. Tony hacked into the surveillance cameras in the department and started reviewing them. "So…..it was just a regular criminal?" he asked. Tony looked over at it again, he noticed something and immediately paused it. "Regular criminal with Hammer tech" Tony said examining the gun.

Tony walked back to school and into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late I was um in the bathroom" Tony said sitting down. The bell rang. "I'm afraid you're far too late Mr. Stark" the teacher said. Everyone laughed as they walked out of the class room. "Well…..at least this was the last class of the day" he said getting up. Rhodey came up behind him. "Hey man what happened?" He whispered. "Tell you later" Tony said. As Tony walked he noticed Pepper in front of him talking with one of her friends. He sighed and continued to walk with Rhodey out of the school and eventually parting direction with her. They walked into the armory and Tony sat on the controller chair playing with his games to help him think again. Rhodey shook his head then went to go do his homework. Hours passed then Tony got another alert for trouble. Tony looked over at Rhodey and he shook his head. Tony groaned and got to it. He flew over to the location and saw once again someone chasing Pepper. "Seriously this is getting annoying!" she yelled. "Then just give up and this won't keep happening!" the criminal yelled. "No way!" she yelled back. Tony land tackled the crook. "What do you want with her?" he asked. "H-hey man I'm just doing my job please let me go!" he said. "Who are you working for?!" Tony asked firmly. "H-Hammer!" he said. "What does he want with her?" Tony asked. "I-I don't know he just told me to get her!" he said. Tony grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him to a pole where he was tied up to and called for the police to come get him.

Pepper stood a few feet from him clutching her arm. Tony walked over to her. "You alright?" he asked. She shook her head. "Something wrong?" he asked. "No" she said. "You sure?" he asked. "Mhm" she said. "Well….should I take you home or…" he said. "No no I'll go by myself" she said. Tony sighed. "Spill it" he said. "Don't worry about it, it sounds wrong" she said. "Don't really care" he said. Pepper paused for a bit. "Show me your identity!" she blurted out. Tony looked down. "I can't…" he said. "I know…who….you really are" she said clenching her fists feeling nervous. He looked up at her. "You're…you're…" she tried to say. She let out a sigh then turned around and started walking. "Wait where are you going?" he asked. "Never mind sorry I said all that" she said. "I'm probably gonna regret this…" he said. Tony took off his helmet and quickly walked over to her spinning her around to his direction. Her eyes widened. "T-Ton-"she was immediately stopped by him covering her mouth and blasting off with her to a roof. He set her on her feet but still had his hands on her waist as she was clutching his arms.

"I knew it…." She said. "But how?" he asked. She smiled. "How would Ironman know to call me Pepper if I really came from his database?" she asked. "I screwed up there…" he said. "This is amazing! Y-you're Ironman!" she said. "So who are you gonna tell first…" he asked. "Huh? Who said I was going to tell anybody?" she asked. "Well I figured since this was such an amazing discovery" he said. She shook her head fast. "N-No I would never!" she said. She started panting from the adrenaline. "Pepper calm down" he said. She tried her best to calm down but it didn't seem to work. "At the same time this is crazy I mean how can you be a super hero and a student uh how can someone do that?!" she started going crazy pacing back and forth. "Pepper!" he said. "Yes!" she said practically spinning her body to his direction. He pulled her into his arms then planted his lips on hers. When he let go she wasn't breathing fast or going crazy. "There we go" he said. "That was…." She said. "Good? Bad?" he asked. "Amazing…" she said.

H e chuckled. "Well okay more than good enough for me" he said. "How did I get into this mess….I can't be doing this" She said clutching both sides of her head. "If someone finds out about this they'll surely come after you" she said. "Relax do you see anyone around here?" he asked. Pepper looked around. "Oh…I wasn't aware..." she said. "Umm…." She said. "Hm?" Tony said. "I'd like to go home now" she said. "Oh right" Tony said putting his helmet back on and lifting her up. He flew off to her place.

…

Once they got there he set Pepper down, they walked over to the door then Pepper turned around to him. "Night" he said. Pepper bit her lip. "Does that face thing open?" she asked. Tony unlocked his face plate and it opened like a sliding door. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. "Night" she said smiling at him then headed inside. Tony stared at the door. "Best decision I've ever made…." He said then blasted off.

**(You bet! Well I end it here but lucky I'm making a sequel to this cause I just wanted to continue it on a new plot it's just about them keeping Tony's secret but also he has to keep his growing relationship with Pepper a secret too. Review!)**


End file.
